


Джон: признаться Папе

by LRaien



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bad Humor, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Points of View, Sexual Orientation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23838508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: «— Мы должны сказать твоему бате, — настаивает Дейв».
Relationships: Dad Egbert & John Egbert, John Egbert/Dave Strider





	Джон: признаться Папе

— Мы должны сказать твоему бате, — настаивает Дейв.  
Тебя зовут Джон Эгберт, и сейчас ты завидуешь своему парню, потому что у него из родни только понимающий старший брат, который, хоть и пугающе странный со своими куклами, мечами в холодильнике и не всегда смешными приколами, потрясающе хорош как минимум в одном, самом главном на данный момент пункте опекунства. Старший брат твоего парня — гей, он без проблем принял ориентацию своего младшего и считает тебя частью своей семьи.  
В том, что твой отец сделает это так же легко, ты не уверен. Сколько ты себя помнил, папа был лаконичным, консервативным и зачастую занудным. Ты, честно говоря, даже не представляешь, что именно он сделает, если ты его разочаруешь — но тебе совсем не хочется это выяснять.  
— Я д-думаю, ему не обязательно быть в курсе... — мямлишь ты, но Дейв, твоя любимая заноза в заднице, знает тебя слишком хорошо.  
Он снимает очки, смотрит на тебя в упор — этот жест только для тебя, ты помнишь, как Дейв не любит показывать цвет своих глаз. Долго смотрит и не произносит ни слова, и это действеннее любых его речей.  
— Чел, — говорит он, когда ты уже готов поджать хвост и согласиться на что угодно, — ты сказал, что мы должны сперва окончить школу. Окей, мы оба уже успели пройти до конца это место принудительного заключения с экстремальным курсом бесполезных наук для чайников. Я, конечно, люблю тебя до безумия, и наша связь крепче любой ковалентной фигни; но я подустал ныкаться по углам, как ссыкливая мелочь, а ещё я устал врать твоему бате.  
С каждым словом Дейв наклоняется всё ближе, и ты как-то упускаешь момент, когда он целует тебя — коварная скорость Страйдеров! — но ты вовсе не против. Ты легонько кусаешь его нижнюю губу, и Дейв прижимается крепче, стискивая тебя в объятиях, впиваясь так, словно ты — самое важное и ценное в его жизни, что ни в коем случае нельзя упустить. Когда он отстраняется, ты жадно вдыхаешь и слышишь:  
— А ещё, — Дейв шепчет тихо-тихо, — я хочу перестать придумывать отговорки для остальных. Я люблю тебя, Эгдерп, ты вроде как луна моей жизни и солнце моего фотосинтеза, и я хочу, чтобы все знали, какой ты потрясающий, и что мы вместе.  
Ты неразборчиво лепечешь что-то, но Дейв тебя уже не слушает, потому что видит — ты согласен со всеми его словами. В голове лёгкий туман, и даже страх перед отцом не развеивает его, потому что Дейв осторожно сжимает твою ладонь в своей, когда ты говоришь: «Папа, мы с Дейвом давно встречаемся, хех, я просто не знал, как тебе сказать, ты не подумай ничего такого, я...» — а папа тянется похлопать тебя по плечу.  
У него тяжёлая рука — как-никак, суровый идеал мужественности, тебе иногда хочется быть больше похожим на него, чтобы люди так же воспринимали тебя всерьёз.  
— Сын, — говорит он, — я горжусь тобой. Я всегда буду гордиться тем, что ты делаешь, если это действительно то, чего ты желаешь всем сердцем.  
На данный момент твоё сердце бьётся быстро-быстро, потому что ты не можешь поверить, что всё так легко, что всё нормально, что папа не разочарован, и...  
— Дейв, — голос папы становится суровее, — ты — достойный молодой человек...  
Дейв стоит неподвижно, но тебе сбоку видно, что его глаза широко раскрыты от удивления.  
— Я надеюсь, ты не обманешь моё доверие, — заканчивает своё напутствие папа.  
— Ага, — выдавливает из себя Дейв, и ты понимаешь, что он боялся этого момента едва ли не больше, чем ты сам. — Спасибо, мистер Эгберт, я буду нежен и всё такое, и ничто не заставит меня быть мудаком, потому что я люблю Джона, боже, как же я люблю этого придурка, — Дейва несёт, он уже не может остановиться. — Он типа Одри Хепбёрн моего Грегори Пека, я просто...  
Ты смеёшься и обнимаешь его, призывая заткнуться, пока он не ляпнул что-нибудь совсем неприличное. Папа окидывает вас своим фирменным суровым взглядом и направляется на кухню — у него в духовке почти готовый торт.  
— Воу, — Дейв утыкается тебе носом в шею и расслабленно выдыхает. — Ты молодец, чувак.  
— Ты тоже, — убеждённо отвечаешь ты и принюхиваешься. — Боже, нет! Он опять взбивает этот мерзкий сладкий крем для торта!  
— Взбивает крем... — медленно повторяет Дейв, и ты понимаешь, что он сейчас прикидывает, какую бы пошлую шутку отпустить на этот счёт.  
— Даже не думай! — предупреждаешь ты громким шёпотом, быстро оглядываясь на дверь в кухню. — Я не буду целовать твой грязный рот, если ты произнесёшь хоть одну колкость про сладкое!  
Дейв гнусно хихикает, и ты целуешь его, а потом он — или ты? неважно, вы оба хотите этого одинаково — тащит тебя в твою комнату, и там ты целуешь его ещё раз, и он тебя тоже, — перестать, кажется, невозможно.  
А затем Дейв ухитряется ляпнуть что-то про сочные пончики, и ты бьёшь его подушкой по заднице.  
Тебя зовут Джон Эгберт, и ты обожаешь своего парня, своего папу и весь мир, потому что ты счастлив.


End file.
